


En un tiempo ambigüo

by LadyTanimoto



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTanimoto/pseuds/LadyTanimoto
Summary: Desde hace una semana un fétido olor se colaba del patio al interior de la tienda de cierto sombrerero loco...- Espera, no creerás que fui yo, ¿o si?/ ¿Recuerdas? Cuando llegamos al mundo de los humanos y era tan solo 1902, no había nada. (Serie de mini relatos).
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 1





	En un tiempo ambigüo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Traigo aquí una serie de mini historias de mi fabulosísimo UraYoru, me encantan y quería escribir algo de ellos, y bueno salió esto. Espero que les guste y si quieren más háganmelo saber a través de un review.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Lo demás sí.
> 
> Advertencias:(? : No hay Jinta y Ururu, es mucho antes que ellos llegaran a la vida de mi güero Urahara.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

〜Pulgas〜

Que vergüenza se decía Yoruichi para sí. El prurito que sentía era insoportable y no había dejado de rascarse con sus pequeñas garras desde el día anterior y ya le comenzaba a fastidiar.

Andaba de un lado para otro en la tienda de Urahara y no paraba de hacer nada más que eso. Y rascarse, claro.

−¿Te pasa algo Yoruichi?− preguntó el tendero con sutil preocupación.

Nunca antes le había irritado estar en su forma gatuna pero hoy sí y la pregunta de su mejor amigo le irritó igual.

−No sé que tengo, Kisuke, ¡pero me esta matando!, es como si estuvieran caminando en mi−

La desesperación en su voz hizo que Kisuke se pusiera de cuclillas para tomarla con ambas manos.

Yoruichi movió sus patas con desesperación y con el mismo tono de voz le exigió al rubio que la bajara.

Él hizo caso a la orden, seguido de eso, sacó su abanico y comenzó a reír.

−¿Qué es tan gracioso Kisuke?

− ¡Yoruichi, tienes pulgas!

La estupefacción de Yoruichi hizo reír más a Urahara.

−¡KISUKE, TIENES QUE QUITARME ESTO AHORA MISMO!−

Ya buscarían una solución a su problema, mientras tanto Urahara seguía riendo.

.

〜Wiskas〜

Yoruichi tenía muchos secretos, y alguno de esos era que le encantaba acompañar a Urahara a comprar. Simplemente verlo escogiendo cuales tomates durarían más en la semana le parecía lo más gracioso y tierno.

Además iba ahí arriba, en el sombrero de su amigo, disfrutando del paisaje y el viento.

−Yoruichi− llamó Kisuke, sacándola de su tranquilidad.

−¿Qué?- respondió al rubio.

−¿Quieres wiskas?−

y como si de un saco de boxeo se tratara, Yoruichi comenzó a golpear con sus patitas felinas la cabeza del chistosito de Urahara, el cual le hacía burla desde la vez en que una anciana le había regalado tal alimento para 'su mascota', con lo cual, Yoruichi se había sentido muy ofendida.

.

〜Chistes malos〜

Cuando Yoruichi iba atravesar la sala de invitados lo vio y rápidamente se le erizó la piel.

Pues ahí estaba Urahara, atragantándose de golosinas, por eso trato de ser más sigilosa, para que no la notara, por que ya sabía como se ponía cuando comía sus golosinas. O eran sus platicas de un nuevo experimento -que sabía no iba a realizar- o eran sus chistecitos y ella no estaba para aguantarlo. No era que fueran tan desagradables pero a veces Urahara se hacia el graciosito con Yoruichi y ésta lo único que podía hacer era fulminarlo con la mirada, pero cuando sus chistes se trataban de gatos, ahí si no respondía si le rompía la nariz. Lamentablemente cuando quiso desaparecer él ya la había notado.

― ¡Oh, Yoruichi, que bueno que vienes! Siéntate― la invitó alegremente, incitando con su mano a sentarse a su lado.

― No, gracias.

― No voy a decir nada de gatos― Trató de convencerla. Poniéndose con hombros encorvados para tratar de convencerla. Sin embargo Yoruichi no se acercó.

― Ya te conozco Kisuke, no me engañas.

― Bueno― riéndose tomo su sobrero intentando dar ese aire de despreocupado.

― Solo quería comentarte una cosa― Tomó otra golosina gelatinosa y la deposito en su boca, dando un espacio a su platica. Pero Yoruichi solo permaneció en su lugar.

― ¿Tú sabes cómo llegan dos patos de pues de una carrera?― Y ahí estaba de nuevo, diciendo zarandajas. ― No sé, ¿cómo llegan? Kisuke― preguntó Yoruichi, intentando seguirle la platica, o chiste que se venía.

― Pues emPATAdos― Y Yoruichi solamente se giró hacia el pasillo para irse.

― No te vayas Yoruichi, ¡todavía hay más! ¿qué hace un perro con un taladro... TaLADRANDO. ¡OH, VAMOS!

Que tonto pensó Yoruichi, escapando muy lejos de esos malos ¿chistes?¿adivinanzas?

.

〜¿Dónde cagan los gatos?〜

Desde hace una semana un fétido olor se colaba del patio al interior de la tienda de cierto sombrerero loco.

― Urahara― Llamó Tessai para atraer la atención del tendero, el cual inmediatamente volteó.

― Por favor dígale a Yoruichi que use el baño y no nuestro patio para hacer sus necesidades―

Inmediatamente Yoruichi escupió su leche al alcanzar a escuchar – sin querer- lo que dijo Tessai.

― Pero si yo siempre uso el baño, Tessai― dijo la Shihōin para defenderse de no sabía exactamente qué.

― No pude evitar pensar en usted, Yoruichi, cuando encontré popo de gato por todas partes en el patio― Muy apenado Tessai señaló el recogedor con muchas heces de gato.

A lo que Urahara soltó una carcajada― Pero que gatita tan traviesa― enseguida añadió, algo que le hizo tener el pie de Yoruichi en su cara.

Lo cierto era que desde hace semanas los gatos vecinos venían al 'patio' de Urahara para hacer sus necesidades. Ya que era, para los gatos, un lugar ideal para cagar, por que prácticamente parecía un terreno baldío.

.

〜Tocadiscos〜

― ¿Recuerdas? Cuando llegamos al mundo de los humanos y era tan solo 1902, no había muchas cosas, no teníamos donde vivir.

― Y, cuando encontramos un terreno baldío, como los del Rukongai, me ayudaste con tus manos a construir― concluye el rubio.

Yoruichi sonríe para él y Urahara se levanta perturbando un poco esa intimidad que se estaba formando. Yoruichi solo lo observa buscando algo en los cajones del mueble y cuando por fin parece encontrarlo lo lleva con ella.

El tocadiscos

― Lo he guardado desde 1951― Comentó Kisuke con un aire melancólico.

― Desde que me fui a recorrer el mundo― rumea Yoruichi sin que Urahara la llegase a escuchar.

En seguida Urahara pone en marcha el aparato y comienza a sonar una dulce melodía que le trae tantos recuerdos a Yoruichi. Cuando Tessai se había ido de viaje a hacer unas investigaciones de ese mundo intrigante y ellos se habían quedado solos, aprovechado para bailar todas las noches al compás de la música que estaba de moda por aquel entonces.

― ¿Quieres bailar?

La pregunta de Kisuke la hace volver de aquellos recuerdos. Con gusto toma la mano que Kisuke le ofrece para levantarse.

― Esta bien.

.

〜Melancolía〜

La lluvia es tan fuerte, que parece todo el tormento que tuve que vivir en algún momento.

Las fuertes ráfagas de viento azotan contra la casa y la gotas de lluvia caen como queriendo destruir todo a su paso, pero no le asustan. Le traen paz. De hecho le encanta la lluvia y el viento fuerte, es una maravilla de la naturaleza y el toma con aprecio pero con cierta melancolía.

De pronto unos brazos lo enrollan desde la espalda y se aferran fuerte en él. Inmediatamente siente la calidez de su temperatura corporal unirse con la de él.

Los latidos de Yoruichi disipan su melancolía, recordándole que no había perdido nada. Por que la tenía a ella, su mejor amiga y la mejor amante. Une sus manos con las de ella mientras escucha de su voz meliflua 'hay que dormir'.

Y ahora la lluvia no le trae melancolía, se desvanece la ansiedad como se desvanecen las nubes a su tiempo. dejando solo el viento y una noche fresca al lado de Yoruichi.

.

〜Aunque te equivoques〜

― ¿En serio vas a abrir una tienda?

― Mmm, así es mi Yoruichi― Mientras Urahara le contesta no deja de acomodar más cosas en los anaqueles.

Yoruichi, resignada, se acerca para ayudarlo.

Lo conoce y sabe que es una forma de escape para no pensar todo el día en limpiar su nombre, no el de él, el de ella.

― Nadie te va a comprar estas cosas Kisuke― más que una opinión un comentario realista porque entre más cosas saca de las cajas más se pregunta quién diablos le compraría esos inventos locos.

― Pronto verás que mi tienda se llenará de clientes― alardea el rubio sacando un abanico de la cajas y riendo tras de este al colocarlo cerca de su rostro.

La risa de Urahara, aunque no es armoniosa la contagia de felicidad, y vuelve a confiar en Kisuke como siempre… aunque se equivoque.

.

〜Conexión〜

¿Y este tontazo?

Yoruichi no puede evitar acercarse al pupitre de un chico con cabello rubio, el cual parece dormir plácidamente, mientras los demás están en clase de combate.

Su cabello parecía un montón de paja, pero paja sedosa por que cuando lo toca sus dedos enseguida se pierden.

No recordaba su nombre, por que era el primer día pero sí parecía haberlo visto al inicio de las clases.

― Despiértate ― llama Yoruichi con un tono un poco fuerte para traerlo del sueño. Urahara aún estando en su quinto sueño logra escucharla y abre los ojos de apoco.

― Ay, no, ¿qué hora es mamá?― pregunta el chico aún medio dormido.

― Buenas tardes señor flojo― Yoruichi acerca su rostro para que el muchacho despertara de una vez, y él solo observa esa mirada amarilla llena de diversión, mientras que Yoruichi aprecia su mirada a través del contraste gris y las pupilas dilatadas de los ojos del muchacho y se aparta.

Ambos lo sienten.

La conexión.

―Me llamo Kisuke― suelta enseguida el muchacho rascándose la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa.

― Pues Kisuke, estás faltando a la clase de combate― Yoruichi da la media vuelta, sin darse cuenta que ha olvidado el porqué volvió al aula.

―Aaah, sí, no quería ir.

Y ahora es el turno de Yoruichi de soltar una carcajada. Debo admitirlo eres honesto.

.

〜Confianza acérrima〜

Cuando el tiempo se había detenido por obra de Tessai, Yoruichi sabía que a partir de ese momento todo sería diferente y que comenzaba algo grande. Por que Urahara estaba metido en algo realmente grande que no podría abolir tan fácilmente.

A pesar de que le estaba ayudando a crear los gigai, en su mente pensaba muchas cosas. Lo miraba trabajar arduamente sin perder ni un segundo la concentración y por primera vez tenía miedo de las cosas. Pensar tan solo que no lo volvería a ver era fatal para ella.

Y justo en ese momento Yoruichi estaba en una gran duda, ¿qué era lo que pensaba Kisuke en ese momento? No había tiempo para descansar y pensar claramente las cosas. Tampoco lograba imaginar lo que él podría estar pensando.

De prisa y sin tapujos ella lo suelta ― ¿Qué piensas Kisuke?― Tan pronto Urahara la escucha para un poco el trabajo para mirarla directamente a los ojos ― Me iré al mundo real, con Tessai y los demás.

Después de contestar tan seguro vuelve al gigai con el que estaba trabajando. Yoruichi no dice más y continua ayudándolo.

La confianza que ambos se tenían era acérrima. Ella confiaba tanto en él como Urahara confiaba tanto en ella, sin importar que fuera, ambos tenían palabra y ambos se conocían perfectamente bien.

―Espero que yo también este incluida 'con los demás'― dice Yoruichi de nuevo haciendo parar a Urahara.

― No, Yoruichi. No tienes nada que ver en esto, es problema mío. A demás tienes a tu familia y tu puesto es muy importante para ellos. Eres demasiado prestigiada en la sociedad de almas. No debes…

― Confío en ti, Urahara― interrumpe Yoruichi, dejando una mano sobre el pecho de Kisuke. ― Tú dijiste que ibas a resolver esto. Y yo voy a estar contigo. Mi familia confía en mi y esto no les afectará.

Urahara no puede describir el inmenso sentimiento que se le acumula en el corazón. El solo pensar que arrastró a sus amigos a esta situación lo hace sentir fatal, pero el ver la ciega confianza que ellos le tienen lo hacen sentir increíblemente feliz.

Sin dejar que Yoruichi lo viera se voltea inmediatamente a continuar. No le dice nada por que ella ya había tomado la decisión y sabe que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

―Crees que no te veo... pero voy a estar ahí para limpiarte las demás lágrimas― Susurra Yoruichi limpiándole con el dedo índice las lagrimas que han formado una línea en la mejilla de Urahara.

.

〜Cuando llega el ocaso〜

Vamos, ya es la hora.

Cada día a las 6:18 de la tarde ambos subían al techo para observar el ocaso y el arrebol de las nubes al alejarse cada vez más el sol, o para ellos, hasta donde podía llegar su vista de tal acto. Apreciaban el desvanecer de ese extraño fenómeno color rosado en las nubes y después miraban el aparecer de cada estrella quedándose hasta que el firmamento se tupía de estrellas.

En ocasiones no hablaban, solo disfrutaban del silencio y el viento que corría. Otra veces hablaban de temas variados, nunca llegando al incidente, no les gustaba fastidiar el momento y ninguno de los dos lo sacó jamás.

― Me iré― dijo Yoruichi una tarde. Urahara tenía sospechas de eso y finalmente ahí estaba.

― Envíame cartas― comenta Kisuke en un tono despreocupado. No le alegraba y tampoco le gustaba la idea de que ella se marchara. Pero Yoruichi era libre, y aunque tenía con ella una bonita amistad mezclada con un idilio no podía impedirle nada. Así estaban bien, realmente se entendían muy bien así.

― Cada día te escribiré una carta.

― Ojalá no sean muchas. Por favor ― suplica en secreto Urahara mirándola un poco triste. ― No lo sé Kisuke, supongo que hay muchos lugares que conocer en este mundo desconocido― Y aunque Yoruichi no expresa nada en su mirada, toma la fuerte la mano de Urahara.

― Cuídate.

― Sí.

Con el tiempo la población creció y la contaminación lumínica hizo presencia opacando la magnitud de algunas estrellas. Sin embargo Urahara estaba ahí cada tarde, pensando en Yoruichi, que tras su partida había vuelto melancólico el atardecer el segundo día de su partida en 1951.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que no sé muy bien como se maneja el tema del tiempo en Bleach, me tiene un poco confundida el tema, pero si alguien sabe y gusta explicármelo yo encantada.
> 
> La verdad no sé cuanto tiempo se fue Yoruichi pero quiero pensar/imaginar que fueron alrededor cinco años. O sea, no creo que hayan sido los cien años desde que llegaron al mundo real. Y bueno yo solo le puse esa fecha por que esta chido xD.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Esta historia también esta publicada en ff el 6/6/2020, estoy con el mismo pseudonombre :D


End file.
